Losing Forever
by xWhit3StaRx
Summary: Another encounter with Sesshomaru led to a typical battle between the two half brothers. Only this time, his target has altered from the tetsusaiga to Kagome... [One Shot]


**Disclaimer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends

Sesshomaru: so you own me?

Diana: (rolls eyes) fine…I don't own inuyasha or anyone _else_ from that anime (glares at Sesshomaru) happy?

Sesshomaru: (icy stare) no, of course not

Diana: (Is confused) Why not?

Sesshomaru: stupid human wench…you're writing this story…you should know that I'm never happy (glares) especially not when speaking with a lower being

Diana: ya…like I care...

* * *

**Losing Forever**

Inuyasha snarled at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello, half-brother…" Sesshomaru's voice was unmistakably cold as his icy stare fixed on his brother.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha's voice met his brother's ears evenly, "Come back to steal the tetsusaiga again?"

He didn't even flinch, "no…"

Kagome stared at them, _'This is nothing new I suppose…_' "Then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru turned, but didn't speak. He acted as if noticing her for the first time, causing Kagome to clench her fists.

Inuyasha replied for him. "Shut your mouth, wench."

She turned red with anger but did as he said. She knew that Inuyasha only wanted to protect her. _'He could at least have a better attitude!'_ Sighing, she bent down to comfort a little fox demon.

Shippo sighed with relief and immediately stopped shivering when Kagome picked him up. "I don't like Inuyasha's brother…"

Miroku stepped up beside them. "Perhaps…but it would be best if we were to stay out of this…"

Sango bent to pick up her enormous boomerang, being careful to stay away from Miroku's wandering hands. "Still, we should help…" She kept an eye on the hentai until she had straightened with her weapon in her hand.

Noticing her discomfort, Miroku chuckled. "Sango, dear…truly you do not think that I would try anything at a time like this ?"

She rolled her eyes. "We all know that you would seize any chance you'd get to – "

"Why, Sango! I am a monk! I –"

"Will you quit your babbling?" Inuyasha spoke harshly, but the rest of the group knew that he was trying to draw Sesshomaru's attention away from them. "And I don't need any help! I can take him down by myself!"

Sesshomaru snorted, but didn't waste time to reply. In a split second he was in Inuyasha's face, claws drawn back, and ready to strike. Inuyasha gasped in surprised, but flung himself back from instinct, narrowly dodging the fierce attack. A red stripe appeared on his face, blood dripping from it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She picked up her bow and attempted to shoot an arrow at the ice lord. Unfortunately, she was shaking too much, and in her rush she shot closer to the hanyou than to the full demon. She blushed and drew another arrow.

"You aren't helping much, Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled. "Let me do this on my own…"

"B-but you're bleeding already!" The concern in her voice was clearly audible.

"This is nothing…" He lunged at his brother, drawing his sword. "Today, I'm taking you down!"

Sesshomaru's icy structure didn't move until the last second. Jumping up he struck Inuyasha from behind, causing him to stumble and lose balance for just one second…but one second was all he needed. Darting forward he was about to stick his hand into Inuyasha's stomach when...

"NO! Don't touch him!" Kagome sent an arrow straight at Sesshomaru's head, but he moved at the last second. Her face fell, but she perked up again when she saw the arrow shatter his armor, "Next one's going through your heart." She put on a cocky smirk, but inside she was shaking like crazy, _'OMG! Yes! It hit!' _

Sesshomaru stared at her through cold eyes. "What's this, Inuyasha? You need a human wench to defeat me now?" Secretly, however, he was surprised, _'She will get in my way...' _

Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "good work…but we still have to be careful…"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was already up and glaring. "I said I didn't _need_ your help!" His frosty voice pierced through her like a knife.

"I saved your life!"

"Feh! A strike like that couldn't have killed me, you stupid wench."

Her eyes were blazing with anger. "Fine! Next time I'll let you die!"

Sesshomaru watched, hiding any amusement he had from his eyes. He turned to his brother, venom dripping from his dangerously sharp claws. "So the wench is useless to you…"

Inuyasha glared at him and snorted. Secretly, however, he was worried about her.

"Very well then…I shall dispose of her for you…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sped toward Sesshomaru, but it was too late. He was two inches away from Kagome. She stood frozen to the ground, stunned.

"Kagome! RUN!"

The scream that left her mouth would be carved into his memory forever. Sesshomaru drove his claws straight into her stomach without any hesitation and smirked when her eyes went wide with pain.

* * *

Kagome had experienced pain before but nothing like this. Her body twisted with agony and she let a scream out of her mouth. The pain grew unbearable as Sesshomaru smiled cruelly and wrenched his claws out. Moaning, she fell to the ground, clutching her bloody stomach. "Inu…ya…sha" She managed a weak smile as the hanyou appeared next to her. "Please…" She coughed and blood spilled from the opening of her mouth. 

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with terror. "No…"

Shippo was too shocked to say anything, and simply stood by Kagome, his eyes wide. The image in front of him seemed so impossible that the poor boy couldn't even cry.

Sango's eyes were already brimming with tears as she buried her face into Miroku's robe. The monk was glaring hatefully at Sesshomaru while comforting the distraught demon exerminator. The thought of groping her butt had disappeared completely from his perverted mind.

"Please…" Kagome tried to continue but ended up choking on her own blood.

"Kagome…don't talk…we have to get you to that place…you call a host pital."

Kagome laughed, but it didn't sound anywhere near her real laugh. Instead of the light musical voice she normally had, her laugh was hoarse and harsh to their ears. Either way Inuyasha pressed her head to his chest and she smiled softly. "Hospital…"

Inuyasha repeated the word mindlessly before resting his chin against the top of her head. "Kagome…don't leave me…"

"Please…"

He looked down at her face. It was etched with pain, but also with something else that he couldn't quite make out. "What is it, Kagome?" he choked out the words. His heart was tightening with fear. _'Don't leave me Kagome…you can't leave me…' _

Sesshomaru looked at the pair's display of affection in disgust. They were all fools. He was rather tempted to kill them all just then, but decided against it. A little suffering would do his idiot half-brother some good. After giving them one last look of pure hate, he sped off.

"Please forget me…after…" Inuyasha thought his heart would be wrenched out and urged her not to speak with his eyes, but she stubbornly continued, "…After I…die…"

His eyes went wide but he said nothing, _'I can't argue with her now…but I won't forget her…I couldn't even if I wanted to…' _

Kagome leaned back against him, too weak to move. "Live on…find someone…to love you…and…and…"

Inuyasha's golden eyes filled with pain, as he watched her struggle, _'NO! No…she doesn't have…much…time left…'_ "Kagome…I have to tell you this…"

She struggled to look up at him. "Kagome…I love you…"

A happy smile lit up her face."Thank you…" She smiled again. This time the suffering was barely noticeable. She almost looked like herself. "You have no idea…how long I've been waiting…for you to…say…that..." she paused to breathe. "Inuyasha…I love you too…with all my heart…"

He looked down at the woman he so adored, "Kagome…" he croaked, before burying his face in her hair.

Sango gasped as the tears streamed down her face, "Kagome!" She was sobbing so hard that she had trouble saying anything else.

Her voice was barely audible now, but she held on, "Sango…I know that you…and Miroku…don't really get along…but I also know…" She stopped to cough up some more blood, "that you both love each other…I wish you two…happiness…and love that will last an eternity…"

Miroku stared down at her, tears silently slipped from his usually laughing eyes, "Kagome…I will never forget you…"

She smiled again and turned towards Inuyasha, the pain gone. "I will say hello…to your…mother." Kagome reached up and touched his cheek. "I don't want to leave you..."

"Then don't..." He whispered.

A solitary tear slipped down her pale cheeks. "I'm dying Inuyasha...I can feel it...I'm slipping away..."

"No...no, you aren't...I won't let you die!"

"I love you so much…"

Inuyasha bent down and pressed his lips gently to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, both wishing time would stop forever so the sweet memory would last. Then lifting his head up just high enough to say, "me too…" he took her hand gently and pressed it against his face, _'why wont…the tears come…?' _

Kagome gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before smiling once again. Inuyasha would never forget her smiling face before she died. Her hair blowing in the wind and her pale face glowing with happiness…Then she closed her eyes and, the smile never leaving her lips, let her hand slip from his grasp…

* * *

_**I held you in my arms...  
**__**As I let the tears slip down my cheeks...  
**__**You told me to forget...  
**__**I knew I never would...  
**__**Because I would always remember...  
**__**The times we had shared...  
The laughter that you gave me...  
The love in my heart...**_

_**I've protected you many times...  
**__**Prevented you from danger...  
**__**But now as you lay here...  
**__**The snow drifting around us...  
**_**_There's nothing I can do...  
__To protect you from death..._**

_**All those times...  
**__**I've blamed you for not being careful...  
**__**Yelled at you for annoying me...  
**__**For wasting my energy to help you...  
**__**And yet still...  
You said nothing...  
Just stayed by my side...  
**__  
**As I watch you...  
**__**Slowly leaving me...  
**__**I hold you in my arms...  
**__**And cry...  
**__**I've never begged before...  
**__**I never thought I would...  
**__**But as I sit here...  
**_**_Cradling your dying body in my arms...  
__I would give anything..._**

_**Anything at all to be given another chance...  
**__**To be with you  
**__**To create more and more memories...  
**_**_To give you all the love I have...  
__To protect you once more..._**

**_I'm sorry...  
That I didn't tell you before...  
But now as I stare into your eyes...  
Full of pain and something else...  
I tell you the one thing you want to hear most...  
That I love you...  
With all my heart...  
And as you smile up at me...  
And tell me how happy you are...  
I know...  
That I'm losing you...  
Losing Forever..._****_

* * *

_**

(a/n: i'm not that good with poems...hope you don't mind!)

Diana: OMG…I never new I could write such a sad story…(starts crying) Please review...

_**Always and Forever...**_

**xWhit3StaRx**

_"Oh she's nice, she's kind, innocent too...  
She's probably pretty; the right one for you...  
So Just forget me, I'm only a friend...  
Though I'll be with you until the end..."_

11.25.04


End file.
